


Around the Pond

by loki_god_of_cumberbatch2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, iceskating, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_cumberbatch2/pseuds/loki_god_of_cumberbatch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing about Cas finally learning to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for not updating "i can see them in your eyes" which I'm having a bit of trouble with. So enjoy the fluffiness of Cas failing.  
> Also, hey look at me, bothering to convert Celsius to Fahrenheit so American's don't freak out like once before :P

“Dean I don’t think this is a good idea,” Castiel said warily, gripping the hunter’s shoulder tight and almost losing his balance as he spoke.

“Of course it’s a good idea Cas! You’ve never done this before, and it’s a perfect time to learn,” Dean responded as he easily balanced on the ice.

There wasn’t even a hint of a wobble, Castiel noticed, as the hunter pulled away from his grip and skated around him in a circle before coming to rest in front of him again.

“See it’s easy,” Dean declared happily. The ex-angel was still wary but conceded and took the outstretched hand the hunter offered him and tried desperately not to make a fool of himself by falling.

Castiel was well aware that his boyfriend was the only person around for miles, and that there was no way Dean would make of him for not doing well. But he wanted to do well all the same, to impress Dean, he supposed.

He did well for a little while, making sure to stay as close as he possibly could to Dean. He even managed to pick up his speed a little bit, but only when the hunter was holding onto his hand.

Once Dean let him go to do one lap around the frozen lake himself and he almost toppled after two seconds, saved only by the fact that Dean had only moved a foot away from him and was back beside him instantly to keep the ex-angel upright.

After almost two hours, and quite a bit of improvement from Cas, the boys decided to call it quits. Sitting on a fallen tree they changed from skates into boots and as soon as Castiel was all laced up he wrapped his arms around Dean. The hunter quickly returned the hug with a small chuckle and slowly ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. He really needed a haircut, but Dean secretly liked the way the thick, dark strands curled around his boyfriend’s ears.

“This was fun Dean, but I don’t think I’d like to do it for a while. It seems to be very difficult, and way too cold,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s shirt, nuzzling further into the warmth that was the hunter’s body.

“Don’t think you can be all cute and get out of this that easily. I know it’s hard, but you’ll get the hang of it, I know you will,” Dean responded, laughing softly at the way Cas lifted his head and pouted at his response.

But of course the ex-angel couldn’t keep his fake annoyance up, and ending up returning Dean’s smile warmly before reaching up and sealing his mouth over his boyfriends. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, basking in the warmth that spread through their bodies from the connection.

So yeah, Castiel hated ice skating, and the freezing weather, but he knew sharing these moments with Dean made the hunter feel happy. And that’s all the motivation Cas needed to pull himself out of bed to in 23 degree weather at 5 am the next morning to go skating again with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)  
> I write all of this stuff for you guys so you have to keep me in the loop about what you want to see more of.  
> My Tumblr is bestnipplesinthegarisson.tumblr.com, and my ask is always open to prompts and suggestions :)


End file.
